Errors in Judgment
by Findel
Summary: Lina is a late night radio host that covers any subject her audience wants. One night she interviews a top selling author and psychologist about his new book on relationships. Soon she finds out that he has a silent partner and is now set up to interv


**Errors In Judgment**

**Chapter 1**

**Introductions of Business**

* * *

Here's another fic I've come up with out of nowhere. But, it has been bugging me in the back of my mind that I haven't really put my spin on things into my work except on some instances where religion is of topic. But, it is mainly because most of my stories have no room for my statements within them but this idea I believe will allow me to do so without hurting the story. (And I'm giving Zangulus a last name because it would be to weird without one). And don't think this is a L/G fic. It starts out that way but won't be that way for long

* * *

"And, we're back from our break. If this is your first time joining us then your in for a treat. I'm Lina Inverse and I am your host for most of the night. The show I run is here to help women in all aspects of modern life. And with us tonight is renowned psychologist and author Zangulus Varin," Lina spoke with a slow and sultry voice into her studio microphone.

"Thank you for having me Lina," Zangulus replied from his seat in the studio.

"Now Doctor Zangulus you new relationship book has just been published and hit bookstores today. It has already sold a record number for the first day. What is it that attract people to your books that other relationship help books don't offer," Lina asked as she looked at the doctor.

"Well Lina, what can I say other than it comes from a career in the field and lots of research," Zangulus replied as he continued with the interview.

Lina looked at Zangulus for a moment before following up with her next question, "What type of research with a full career in the field of psychology, and writing these books, it would seem like you wouldn't have much time for lab research."

Zangulus chuckled and replied, "It's not really lab research that I do. It's more observations in the field and because I have a partner that does most of the controlled studies."

Lina quirked an eye at the idea. 'Zangulus Varin is the only one accredited for his books. So why would he reveal he isn't the only person behind this?' "That is quite a confession doctor Zangulus why do you choose now to reveal it?"

"Because if I just skipped the question people might think I'm just some quack. I mentioned it to show that there is quite a lot of research done just taken care of by a partner that wishes to remain anonymous," Zangulus replied cool and collected.

"So you have a partner? Who's to say these books aren't your partner's advice and you just take them as your ideas," Lina asked trying to turn this into something interesting.

Zangulus smiled and knew he had to take the fuel out of Lina's argument and soon. 'Best way is just to have her meet him. He's such a callous person that she will see that the books are my idea through his research.' "I'll tell you what I will set up an exclusive interview with my partner off-air. Then you can draw your conclusion."

Lina glanced into the sound booth to see if her producer thought it was a good idea. Her producer was starry eyed about this new development. Tons of listeners were calling in with questions and they wanted to hear the interview with this partner. He gave Lina a big smile and a thumbs up signaling that the wheels were in motion. Lina winked and smiled at Zangulus, "Well looks like I'll have to take you up on that offer doctor."

Lina then pressed a button and said, "Caller you on the air with Lina."

* * *

Lina sighed as she walked out the door of the radio station at five in the morning. She was Atlas City's most popular radio personality during the late night run. Her all night talk show was centered towards helping women with their problems in life. Whether it was problems with love to learning how to cook Lina had guess come on for any type of problem. But, her show ratings always spiked when she brought on Zangulus. His books were very popular nationwide and who was she to ignore that fact. "Well, I've got an interview with this mystery partner in a few days. It's going to be interesting," Lina talked to herself as she got into her car.

She yawned and stretched before she locked her seatbelt in place. She then started the car and reversed out of the parking space. She drove to her apartment while thinking about how things might go with this partner. 'Well since he doesn't want to be known then it's for sure he's not one for Zangulus' way of making money. He either is very cold about relationships or he just wants to conduct his research without women banging down his door for answers on relationships and autographs.'

Lina pulled the car into the parking space in front of the apartment. She got out and locked her door before going up a flight of stairs. She made it to her apartment and went to unlock the door but found it was unlocked. She grumbled as she opened the door and walked into the apartment. "That idiot left the door unlocked again. I don't know why I stay with him sometimes."

Said idiot was her roommate and boyfriend Gourry Gaberiv. He was a handsome man that was a decent bit taller than Lina. He had a job as a landscape specialist and made a decent bit of money at his work. But, his main drawback was that he was pretty much stuck in, 'left my brain somewhere else,' mode all of the time. It didn't matter how many times Lina reminded him of something. He never got the hint that Lina didn't like some of his comments even if he received a beating for it. "I swear sometimes I wonder how it makes it out okay when I'm not around," Lina grumbled as she walked into their bedroom to prepare for sleep.

"He's going to get a verbal beating when he gets home from work," Lina huffed as she stripped off her clothes and changed into a nightshirt that came down to the middle of her thighs.

Lina then climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over her body. "Now for a good sleep," she said to no one in particular as she dosed off to the land of dreams.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to 

* * *


End file.
